Rebirth of Mirage Pretty Cure!
is a series that CureKanade had started thinking of but had pushed it to the back of her mind and started making other series. This series is to be similar to Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The timeline will be set two years after the defeat of Dune and the Cures names will not be like the Mirage Cure names. The Heartcatch Cures and Dark Cure (in her reincarnation form) will make their debut in the series along with a mysterious young Cure. The series motifs are flowers, space, mirrors and reincarnations. Synopsis : Rebirth of Mirage Pretty Cure! Episodes "Life can be strange at times, but at other times, it can be wonderful." - Sakura Kaede's quote in the start of Episode One. All flowers all over the world are starting to wilt, and everyone is starting to notice it. The Heartcatch Cures transform once again and fight against the new enemy, Desert Disciples, but are defeated easily and the fairy named Hibiscus is forced to hideaway while the Cures are taken. Hibiscus than goes down to Earth, where she finds Sakura Kaede, a girl who dreams to have no crazy things pop into her life but is always there to help those in need... Characters Pretty Cures / - Kaede is a girl who wishes for a life where no crazy things start popping up, but sadly when she meets Hibiscus, crazy things do start appearing out of nowhere. She is a girl who is full of confidence but is afraid that her younger sister, who has cancer, will die at any second. Kaede can be shy but can says things without thinking, causing some people to get upset and tell on her, making her get in trouble. She loves to look after flowers and has a passion for reading. Her alter ego is Cure Cosmos and her theme colour is pink. / - Mio is a girl who is full of energy and loves technology - going crazy when something new that is technology related comes out. She gets jealous of anyone who is prettier than her and dreams that she could be the most beautiful person in the world, but learns that not everyone has to be pretty. She is a classmate of Kaede and became her friend after becoming a Pretty Cure. Mio can be a bit silly and selfish and gets upset easily but always becomes happy quickly. Her alter ego is Cure Splash and her theme colour is blue. / - Hinata is a calm and collected girl who can get angry when someone annoys her too much. She used to be a tomboy but after meeting Kaede's younger sister, Ryoko, she becomes more girly and instantly becomes her friend. Hinata will do anything to protect Ryoko and is very friendly towards Kaede. She is the student council vice president, full of confidence and tends to do things without thinking, resulting in hurting herself and showing that she isn't always calm. She becomes Cure Sunlight in episode 23 to protect Ryoko from the Desert Disciples, and her theme colour is yellow. / - Akari is a quiet sixteen year old girl who sings to herself whenever she is bored. She likes to gaze up at the night sky and look at the stars, wondering which ones she can see have blown up yet. She is very smart and friendly, befriending Sayuri as soon as she transferred into her class. She became Cure Moonbeam before the series started, but kept it a secret since she was afraid people would call her a freak. Akari is a very good actor and dreams of being an actress when she is older and her theme colour is silver. / - Sayuri is calm girl who is the reincarnation of Dark Cure. She is reborned as Yuri's twin sister and still has the memories of when she was Dark Cure. She had only just joined the Heartcatch team as Cure Lily but had ran away when they were kidnapped. Sayuri transferred into Akari's class and has immediately became her friend. She is very shy and likes having company when she is upset. When she first became a Cure, she didn't know how to control her powers but had help along the way and her theme colour is green. - A mysterious Cure who appears in episode ten. Cure Rose only appears whenever the girls are in trouble of defeating the Desert Disciples and she is always seen looking calm and serious. She looks about eleven years old and looks a lot like Cure Blossom. Her theme colour is red and she has the power of red flowers. Heartcatch Cures / - / - / - / - Mascots - The mascot partner of Kaede. Hibiscus is kind and helpful, always trying her best to make really bad situations as calm as possible. She ends her sentences with "~deshi". - The mascot partner of Mio. Geranium is outgoing and has an over-the-top personality. He may be silly, but he is very serious in bad situations. He ends his sentences with "~desu". - The mascot partner of Hinata. Fleurissimo is a mature fairy who hates it when people are being picked on. He is very diligent and loves Hinata very much. He ends his sentences with "~masu". - The mascot partner of Akari. Noir is a fairy who came from France is search for a partner before the series started. She is kind and always calm and is always there to hep others. She ends her sentences with "~no". - The mascot partner of Sayuri. - The mascot partner of Cure Rose. Heartcatch Mascots Category:Rebirth of Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Reincarnation Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Series